As electronic devices become more powerful, they require increasingly fast switching interfaces for some of the transistors on one or more semiconductor die within the electronic devices. Voltage irregularities associated with these faster switching interfaces can create noise that adversely impacts the functioning of the electronic devices. For instance, there may be a voltage spike or a voltage dip, also referred to in the art as supply bounce, with either a power supply rail or a ground supply rail that powers the transistors on the semiconductor die. If ignored, this power supply bounce or ground supply bounce can, for instance, adversely impact data integrity.
Including decoupling capacitance on the semiconductor die between the power and ground supply rails has been one solution for dampening noise resulting from bouncing of the voltage supply rails. This solution has been so effective in noise reduction that there is a general desire to add as much decoupling capacitance on the semiconductor die as possible. Unfortunately, adding decoupling capacitance often utilizes large amounts of space on a semiconductor die at the expense of other components on the die, such as memory and processing components, which correspondingly increases cost.
Embodiments of the present disclosure are illustrated by way of example and are not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like reference numbers indicate similar elements. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of the embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments, so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Also, the functions included in the flow diagrams do not imply a required order of performing the functionality contained therein.